


DC SUPERHERO GIRLS: THE NIGHTWING CASE PART 2

by MisaoStars



Series: THE NIGHTWING CASE [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Super Hero High School had changed ever since Nightwing took over. Why? What are his motives? Will Batgirl and her friends will ever solve the puzzle?





	1. This is worse than just bullying....

_Nightwing: Hello!_

_Beast Boy: Bonjour! Ni Hao!_

_Starfire: And for our fellow Tamaraneans: gkklrikikk!_

_Nightwing: Welcome to the Super High! (Author's Note: Realize that he did not put in 'Hero')_

_We give the students, heroes and villains, the greatest training to be qualifiable for universities and the future! Academics, sportsmanship, extracurriculars, you name it! We make the students be more successful!_

_Beast Boy: And we will not tolerate any bullying and separation!_

_Starfire And Nightwing: Come join us into this school!_

The television narrating the commercial in the school cafeteria was cracked by a thrown rock. The rock was thrown by an angry Wonder Woman.

"I don't believe this... Starfire and Beast Boy betrayed us...." Supergirl whispered next to Wonder Woman.

"What's worse was that Starfire always betrayed us since the START..." Katana shock her head in distress.

"We have to fight back! We need to rebel!!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"Easy for you to say.... It's impossible!" Lashina laughed from behind. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Katana glared at her. There was Lashina and her female furies, along with the other villains Nightwing enrolled.

"Hey! I'm just helping you! Think about it! You're not the only one who wants to lead a group of rebelling heroes!" Lashina shrugged with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Katana sneered.

Lashina had a shocked face but became a laughing face for a next second as if Katana was very stupid.

"Wow! You must be stupid! Alright I'll be nice to tell you! About **FIVE** groups of students tried to fight back Nightwing but Red Hood managed to defeat all of them BY HIMSELF! And the Red Hood is Nightwing's brother. Imagine fighting Nightwing! Nope! Nada! Not a chance!" Lashina laughed loud with the other villains.

Katana felt like fighting Lashina but realized that she was right. There's NO WAY they can defeat Nightwing and his brothers. This made Katana think.

"Nightwing and his brothers knew all about our weaknesses. And they learned it from this Batman guy..." Katana said to her friends.

"And that 'Batman' guy is WAY more scarier than Nightwing..." Supergirl panicked.

"The more scary part is... How does this 'Batman' know our weakness when he never even met us?" Wonder Woman questioned.

Suddenly the noises in the cafeteria became quiet in the 'Hero side'.

The Hero side is at the front area of the Cafeteria while the villain side is behind. The heroes are still separating themselves from the villains despite Nightwing's orders.

The hero side became quiet. The students had very angry glares as Batgirl quietly walked in with a food tray.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl wanted to allow Batgirl to sit down with them. However, Katana grabbed Wonder Woman's arm in a tight grip and shook her head. Supergirl and Wonder Woman wanted to fight back but they just sat down with their heads facing to the floor.

"Looks like the backstabber is here!!" Lashina called out.

Batgirl felt like crying. She found an empty seat near Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern). She went to the seat.

"Hey Jessica-"

"This seat is taken. There is one at the villain side." Jessica quickly replied. Batgirl felt like she was stabbed in the heart. She looked around to see the heroes glaring at her.

Batgirl became the MOST HATED student in the school. Ever since someone announced that she was Nightwing's cousin, everyone hated her and viewed her as a backstabbing spy.

Wonder Woman couldn't stand quiet. She tried to stand up until a metal tray was thrown right at Batgirl's head. She began to bleed.

"GET RID OF THAT SPY!!!" A male voice announced as most of the students found rocks and were throwing those at her.

"THIS IS WRONG!! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!" Batgirl cried.

Wonder Woman flew to protect Batgirl. The rocks were bouncing off Wonder Woman as if they were rubber balls.

"Step out of it Wonder Woman! This traitor needs to get out!" Catwoman screamed.

"BATGIRL WAS NEVER A TRAITOR! SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!! YOU HAVE CHANGED! STOP THIS!!" Wonder Woman screamed.

However, a stone still hit Batgirl's head. Everyone, except for a horrified Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Katana, were cheering as a badly bleeding Batgirl got knocked out unconscious. Everyone got up and started to whack and kick her hard. Until a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?"

The students looked up to see Professor Gordon running to his knocked out daughter.

"Hey. There's the spy's father." Catwoman said.

"Professor Gordon! The students are beating up Batgirl!" Supergirl cried.

Gordon exploded (metaphorically). He frantically ran through the crowd and tried to get Batgirl. He was gently shaking her.

"BATGIRL!? BARBARA!! BARBARA!!" He yelled. However, Mr. Crazy Quilt took a metal bat and whacked it on Gordon's head. Gordon got knocked down.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl were in complete shock as everyone was cheering. The villains were quietly eating in peace.

___________________________________________________________________

Wonder Woman and Supergirl were sitting next to the hospital bed where Batgirl was lying at. She had so many bandages around her face that Supergirl could not recognize her anymore. Professor Gordon came into the room with a white bandage on his head. He sat down next to the bed as well.

"How could this happen?" Gordon softly cried. Wonder Woman and Supergirl felt helpless.

The beating ended with a gunshot by Red Hood as he told everyone to 'stfu' and 'get out of here'. Batgirl and her father soon got transferred to the hospital by Red Robin.

Supergirl never felt this helpless. This is a whole new level of evil.

—————————————————————————————

Nightwing bursted into the Gym, where most of the hero students are attending.

"All villains, you are dismissed!" He yelled. The villains moved out quickly in fear.

"What's going on here!?" Coach Wildcat said as he walked to the new principal.

"Can you leave me alone with the students?" Nightwing asked with a calm smile. Wildcat had a strange look.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna let you take over this gym!" Wildcat yelled.

"These students brutally beat up my cousin and she had to be in the ICU. You know who that is. So let me do my job." Nightwing whispered in a scary tone. Wildcat took a few small steps back in shock. Then he hung his head and stepped out of the way. Nightwing stepped in front of the hero students.

"You people did not learn that kinship does not matter. Now, I will make you learn what it feels like to be the girl who can not avoid a day with a rock thrown at her head. NOW GET TO THE FIELD AND DO A HUNDRED TRACKS!!! I AM WATCHING EACH ONE OF YOU!!!!" Nightwing screamed. The heroes ran in the field in fear, despite it was a hundred ten degrees. Some students collapsed but Nightwing was beating them up with his metal rods. It was so brutal. The only students he did not make them run laps is Katana, Bumblebee, Flash, Ivy, and Harley Quinn. Instead, they got a five hour detention for neglecting their friend. They did not fight back, because it was true...


	2. Danger

Batgirl woke up but she mostly felt agonizing pain in her head. It sucked. However, through the bandages she saw her father, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl having concerned faces.

"Batgirl! You okay!?" Supergirl cried.

"Ooh... Feel like a splitting headache..." Batgirl said.

Wonder Woman smiled but it was more of a sad frown. Batgirl remembered what happened and she did not say anything.

"Barbara..." Gordon put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Dad..." Batgirl felt like crying.

"Barbara. This is taking too far. I need you to be an IT girl until I find a new school for you." Gordon decided. This shocked Wonder Woman and Supergirl.

"What!? You can't-" Supergirl tried to protest.

"No! This has gone very horrible! I saw my daughter getting hit by rotten tomatoes at first, but now it became rocks! I knew this will happen... I need you to stay in the hospital as an IT girl." Gordon screamed.

Batgirl did not say anything but nodded her head in silence. This has become way worse. It used to be glares but now everything is going to Hell just because someone announced Batgirl is Nightwing's cousin.

—————————————————————————————

"I'm telling you are going too far!" Vice Principal Grodd was trying to convince Principal Nightwing to stop allowing villains to enroll the school. Nightwing smiled.

"I am doing what is necessary for this school. Amanda Waller was a failure for her job. A new principal has to do what is right.

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT AT **ALL**!!!!" Grodd yelled at the top of his lungs. Nightwing is unfazed by the noise.

"Well why don't you ask Waller?" Nightwing asked.

"Waller is in jail THANKS TO YOU!!"

"Then let me do my things with no interruptions. NOW!" Nightwing ordered. Grodd suddenly felt fear inside him. This was unnatural since Grodd was NEVER afraid of anything. The glare in Nightwing's blue eyes suddenly became red. Grodd ran away in fear. The surrounding students watched in shock and dismay.

Nightwing did a big sigh and just walked to his office. Starfire and Beast Boy were seen looking through the files of the students.

Starfire went up to Nightwing and did a cute peck on his lips. She smiled.

"You are the best principal ever my loving husband." She said.

"Get a room you too!" Beast Boy teased.

Nightwing chuckled. He was looking through the files and found one that took his interest.

"Starfire? Do you know this student?" Nightwing asked.

"Ah Yes! Supergirl! She was one of the students who your brother beat the crap out of." Starfire said.

"I see. She has that crystal on her neck by her birth parents from Krypton yes?"

"Yes... Wait how did you..." Starfire was surprised that Nightwing knows a lot about her. Nightwing then was leaving the office.

"Where are you going master?" Beast Boy asked.

"A family friend of my dad..." Nightwing did a calm smile and walked out. Starfire and Beast Boy felt confused...

————————————————————————————

Batgirl was on her hospital bed, trying to research about Batman.

 _If my dad knows him, then there MUST be a file about him in the Gotham City Police Department! Where my dad used to work in!_ Batgirl thought.

She was hacking through the GCPD files and found one file: BATMAN

 _Pow! Clue on!_ Batgirl celebrated in her head...

...but the celebration was too early. The file DOES have his history of stopping many criminals but still nothing crucial about him. Batgirl was getting very frustrated.

 _This Batman is very good. Too good. As if he knew about everyone before he started his heroic days!_ Batgirl suspected.

".... Huh? What is that?" Another file caught Batgirl's eye. She looked into it. It said: THE BATMAN SUSPECTS.

 _That is great! My dad did this file! My dad is VERY good when it comes to suspects! Thanks dad!_ Batgirl screamed in her mind. She was looking at the names:

Bruce Wayne

That was it. Only that name. Sure, there were other names but they were crossed out. Only that name remains.

 _Bruce Wayne? THE RICH GUY WHOSE FOUNDATION IS TAKING CARE OF THE COMPUTER CLUB IN MY SCHOOL!? THIS IS BIG.... WALLER... What did you do???_ Batgirl was very nervous about what she is getting herself into.

"Barbara!?" Gordon yelled. Batgirl closed her computer in time and saw her father walking to her. Gordon took the computer away.

"Barbara! Don't work! The doctors told you not to move or anything due to your concussion." Gordon said.

"Dad _._ I have to go back to Super Hero High." Batgirl declared. Gordon's eyes widened.

"BARBARA NO! IT'S SUICIDE!" Gordon yelled.

"I have to solve the problem I created in the first place... Robin's attempted suicide was my fault. The Batman and his children may not forgive me forever, but at least I need to fix something... as their cousin..."

Gordon face hardened.

"Alright Barbara. I'm not going to stop you since you are persistent. But I am telling you this: If you see Batman.... WALK AWAY." Gordon told her.

"Thanks dad." Batgirl smiled. Gordon nodded.


	3. Damian and Jake

Nightwing was walking down the hallway where is was pure empty for some reason. Nightwing was strolling through the school floor until he saw a shadow of a child. He curiously looked closer. When he did, he felt as if his heart just froze. The child was wearing a green mask that covered his eyes. He also wore green gloves and boots. His cape was yellow as he had a red tunic with a R symbol on his chest.

"........Damian." Nightwing whispered. Damian (or Robin) went closer to Nightwing.

"Hey Nightwing." Robin said. Nightwing put his knees down on the floor to be at the same height as Damian.

"Damian. I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"I shouldn't have ordered you to check up on Metropolis..." Nightwing felt like crying. He was reaching his arms out towards Robin.

"It wasn't your fault." Robin softly smiled.

That made Nightwing stop for a few seconds.

"Nightwing?" Robin asked.

"....What is my name?" Nightwing asked.

"What?"

"Say my name." Nightwing said.

Robin was silent but had a panicked face.

"I THOUGHT SO..." Nightwing's voice became dangerously low as he took a few breaths.

"N-Nightwing?"

Suddenly, Nightwing got out his blowtorch from his utility belt and burned a tiny mark on Robin's glove. Robin screamed and the child slowly formed back into Miss Martian. Miss Martian freaked out and tried to get away but her arm was still held by Nightwing's tight grip.

"EEP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!!" Miss Martian cried.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF GUTS DOING THAT MEGAN..."

"I- I wanted to let you not feel anger all the time! The thirst of revenge is eating you!"

"I am fine MEGAN. I will let you go this time. IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I WILL RAIN HELL UPON YOU." Nightwing threatened in a low voice. Miss Martian ran away in pure fear, screaming.

Nightwing sadly let out a pendant from his belt. He opened the pendant to show a picture of Damian between Nightwing and Starfire.

"I will make things right Damian. I swear..."

————————————————————————————

Wonder Woman was flying back to Super High. There, she saw Blackfire flying around frantically. Wonder Woman went to her.

"Blackfire! What are you doing here?"

"I am trying to find my sister for explanations! She left me at the mall (Author's note: from part 1) and the recent news I received was that she became the wife of the new principal Nightwing! That secret adult married her!? I must rescue her from that pedophile!"

Wonder Woman had a troubled look. Blackfire caught it.

"What's wrong?" Blackfire asked.

"I... don't know how to say this... But Starfire already married him since the beginning..."

"What?"

"Starfire was already an adult... She married to Nightwing when she just got to Earth. This even surprised me too... No one knew..."

Blackfire was silent for a while until she had a face of sadness.

"I... I knew there was something with my k'nifster... I was denying it. She had a huge scar on her and a book about parenting... I should have known my sister was affected by the space time difference...I didn't know I was into something very crucial..." Blackfire whispered.

"I know it's horrible Blackfire, but- wait... A huge scar on her and a book about parenting?" Wonder Woman was curious.

"Yes... I saw her scar in the shower."

"What did the scar look like?"

"The scar was below her stomach. It was in a slight U-shape and looked like it had stitches..."

Wonder Woman was horribly shocked at what type of scar she was talking about.

"OH MY HERA..."

"What!?"

"Blackfire... THAT WAS A C-SECTION SURGERY SCAR... STARFIRE GAVE BIRTH TO A CHILD..."

Blackfire felt her whole body froze right then and there.

"What!? My sister had a CHILD with that new principal!? I AM AN AUNT!?"

"I hate to say this... but yes. You just talked about a scar from c-section... That explains the parenting book!!"

"Oh god... I never knew my SISTER AT ALL!!!" Blackfire said in horror.

"I'm sorry Blackfire..."

"Wait! So where's my nephew?" Blackfire said.

"I... actually don't know at all." Wonder Woman said honestly.

"We have to search in Starfire's and Nightwing's past dorm for answers!"

"Right!"

————————————————————————————

Starfire was flying around to see some villains drinking alcohol in the hallway. She felt anger rising. She flew to the worthless villains and used her powerful Starbolts to blast them out. The villains ran away in fear and pain. Starfire gave a huff.

"So that was your real self..." Said a male voice from behind. Starfire turned around to see a frowning Cyborg.

"Oh. Hey Cyborg."

"You really do speak in perfect English. Funny how I missed your incorrect grammar..."

"What do you want?" She barked.

"Why are you doing this Starfire?..." Cyborg asked.

"Like I would say anything."

"Please... as a former friend. I want to know..."

"....... A balance in justice."

"A balance?" Cyborg was confused.

"A balance for the good to see what's inside evil while evil see what is inside good. We want you guys to know true corruption in human nature."

"...What do you mean?"

"Forget it. Analyze the reason yourself." Starfire flew away. A confused Cyborg was left alone in the hallway.

————————————————————————————

Nightwing went to the IT building to see Red Robin and Red Hood.

Red Hood was just fiddling around while Red Robin was typing at his computer. Nightwing cutely hugged Red Robin from behind.

"Timmy! I want you to do a favor!" Nightwing smiled.

"What is it?" Red Robin asked.

"I want you to collect Supergirl's crystal and know it's power!"

"It will be hard Nightwing."

"I know! That's why I prepared a kryptonite covered in black paint pen for you! No one will know where it came from!"

"You're a great trickster as usual." Red Robin smiled.

"So what the hell do I do?" Red Hood asked. Nightwing turned to Red Hood.

"Language Jason! I want you to help your younger brother as he tries to get it. Buy him time. That is why I wanna give you this Super-proof shield!" Nightwing gave a small grey and green box with arm straps.

"Cool! It's made from the parts of that destroyed Braniac Robot!! (A.Note: From Intergalactic Games Movie.)" Red Hood's eyes sparkled.

"Yes. Now I want you to get that crystal. It might have something that will solve everything."

"Yes Nightwing."

————————————————————————————

Batgirl was discharged from the hospital and she snuck in Super High without being seen by some students. As she was going through, she found Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Batgirl called out in a whisper. Bumblebee heard it. She looked behind.

"Batgirl!? What are you doing here!? You're going to get killed!"

"Bumblebee, I want to see if you could go to Gotham City."

"Gotham City?"

"Yes. More information on Batman."

"I see. Does your dad know?"

"He knows I'm going back to Super High but not the Gotham City part."

"...I will check it out Batgirl."

"Thanks Bumblebee."

"Oh. Batgirl?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for neglecting you."

Batgirl put her hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Bumblebee." Batgirl smiled.

Bumblebee smiled as well.

————————————————————————————

Blackfire and Wonder Woman were searching in Nightwing's past dorm. They already searched Starfire's past room but there was nothing.

"I don't see anything wrong in this room. Just stuffed animals and star shaped decorations." Wonder Woman shrugged.

"...No. There was one room we haven't checked." Blackfire looked at the remaining door. Wonder Woman as well.

"Should we take a look?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah." Blackfire insisted.

They opened the door. They saw a Japanese style altar.

"What is that? All I know is that there is the picture of the child....Blackfire?" Wonder Woman noticed Blackfire's horrified state.

"Oh X'hal... the child is dead..."

"What!? Blackfire are you sure!?"

"Yeah I do. I see a fognor fruit. It's a Tamaranean symbol of a corpse. The child passed away.... Oh poor Starfire and her husband..." Blackfire cried.

 _Well... We found one of the motives...._ Wonder Woman sorrowfully thought.


	4. Orphan and the Man in Black

"A new sibling of Nightwing has come!!!" Beast Boy yelled in the announcement. The students all became afraid. They turned to see the entrance door open. It was a girl. She had black hair, black jumpsuit with a yellow lining shaped as a hat on her chest, and a black cape.

"Um... Hello! Welcome to Super-" Supergirl tried to greet.

"I know." The girl replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Um... What's your name?" Supergirl finally asked.

"Orphan."

"Um.... Are you an orphan or...?"

Nightwing ran as he went to the girl.

"Her hero name is Orphan. She can only speak some words but is a trained assassin! Everyone! Make her feel she is at home!" Nightwing smiled. Everyone else felt uneasy about that girl.

"Hello." Orphan said.

————————————————————————————

Orphan apparently defeated the Green Lanterns in her bare hands. It was only for three minutes it was over.

Batgirl was watching by hacking through the school security Cameras in her Batcave. She was shocked. This girl already knew about everyone's weakness.

Batgirl was looking into the past newspapers to see if there are clues about Orphan. But none.

 _Great. A top elite assassin..._ Batgirl panicked.

————————————————————————————

Supergirl was keeping an eye on Orphan. Orphan was just walking in the hallway saying nothing.

Supergirl used her flight so there are no footstep sounds. She felt nervous.

"Stop following me." Orphan said.

"Oh. Sorry! I was trying to go to my room!" Supergirl was surprised. How did she find out that fast?

"Sorry for suspecting." Orphan said.

Supergirl laughed nervously and was going to her dorm room, where it was actually next to Orphan's.

Orphan went to her dorm.

"Well! Good night Orphan!" Supergirl waved to her.

Orphan just stared at her with an unamused expression.

"Necklace." Orphan said.

"Huh? Oh! It's from my mom and dad. They gave this to protect me."

"Okay." Orphan said and she went to her room. Supergirl felt creeped out.

 _What was that about??_ Supergirl thought.

As Supergirl opened the door, there was Tim Drake in his civilian clothes.

"Eep! Red Robin! Why are you in my dorm!?" Supergirl yelled.

"Oh. Not much reason. I was searching for something."

"Oh... W-well what are you looking for?" Supergirl asked.

"Oh nothing much from you. Just one thing." Tim went closer to Supergirl. Suddenly, Supergirl became extremely weak and had a huge headache.

"Uhh... Kryptomite!?" Supergirl realized. She collapsed to the floor. Tim just bent over and took the crystal in such ease. Supergirl watched in helpless shock....

_That's impossible!!! My crystal should have been untouchable to someone who is my enemy!!!_

Supergirl couldn't believe she saw. She tried to find the Kryptomite but she couldn't find anything. Tim was slowly walking away.

"No!... Stop!!" Supergirl cried.

"This is an interesting crystal from Krypton..." Tim smiled.

Supergirl tried to get up. However, she felt a heavy foot on her back.

"Uh uh!" Red Hood said. He was sitting on top of her. Supergirl felt totally helpless now.

————————————————————————————

Bumblebee flew to Gotham City. It was a while, but it was for Batgirl's sake.

She was looking around the city. It was pure HORRIBLE. Crimes were all over and many people are not crying out for help. Bumblebee did stop a purse thief, but it turns out the victims are child molesters or angry mobsters. Bumblebee felt tired. How do people survive in this city?

She was flying around some buildings until she saw a hostage situation in a bank. A man was acting rabid as twenty people are lying down in fear.

"Hey! Let them go!" Bumblebee yelled. The man started to shoot bullets at her but, with her shrinking technology, she defeated the criminal. She handcuffed the criminal and waited for the police. However, Bumblebee was shocked to see the freed hostages not showing gratitude to her but instead, they viewed her as a pest. Even when the police were arresting the criminal, they were making offensive sexual jokes on Bumblebee. Bumblebee felt like she was going to be pissed at the attitude.

"Won't you people at least thank me for stopping him?" Bumblebee politely asked the policemen.

"Why should we? Six heroes were enough! They are taking our jobs." Was the response.

Bumblebee was disgusted at that answer. However, one of the policemen looked up and screamed in pure fear. The other officers also looked and ran away. Bumblebee was confused at first until she looked behind. She felt scared as well.

There was a muscular, tall, broad man who was all covered in black armor. He had his face covered by a black mask with pointy cat-like ear decorations on top. He had a black cape with a black symbol on his chest. He seemed to be glaring at Bumblebee.

"W-who are you!?" She startled.

The terrifying man just went down to the bank floor from the roof. Bumblebee screamed and started to blast her lasers at him. However, he just simply dodged every single blasts.

 _HE READ WHERE EVERY BLASTS GO TO!?_ Bumblebee was shocked. She turned small to fight. She was trying to distract that terrifying man in black but he seemed unfazed. Bumblebee thought she had an opening but suddenly, the man brought out a strange black remote control. Then he activated it. Suddenly, Bumblebee's bracelet blasts and wing pack suddenly sparked and spew out smoke. She landed on the floor on her face. She grew back to normal. She realized what happened.

 _An EMP PULSE!? Who IS this guy!? He needs to be a REAL TECHNICIAN TO MAKE THAT!_ Bumblebee panicked.

"You are now invulnerable to attack. I know you are human so no superpowers. Just that backpack and arm bracelets. Any words before I turn you into Arkham Asylum?" The man emotionlessly said.

"No! I'm a student of Superhero High School!! Well.... It's Super High now..." Bumblebee tried to solve this misunderstanding.

This froze the man.

"Superhero High School?" The man questioned.

"Um... Yeah! I'm from Superhero High School! The private boarding school in..."

"Metropolis."

"Yeah! That school! You know that place?" Bumblebee nodded.

"....." The man was silent.

"Um... May I ask who-" Before Bumblebee could finish her question, the man raised his right arm and a dart game out of the black mechanical glove. It was an instant tranquilizer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO THE MAN IN BLACK IS!!!


	5. BATMAN?

Blackfire and Wonder Woman heard Supergirl’s cry for help. They flew to where the source was as fast as they can. They found her lying on the ground with a huge piece of kryptomite near her. Wonder Woman threw the kryptomite away in a safe distance.

 

“What happened!?” Blackfire yelled.

 

“Red Robin.... he took my crystal...” Supergirl cried in

 

“Your crystal!?” Wonder Woman’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes! We have to stop him!” Supergirl got up, feeling better.

 

“I will find help!” Blackfire said as she flew away to the classes.

 

Supergirl and Wonder Woman were trying to go to the principal’s office, where Red Robin was.

 

“NIGHTWING! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THIS!!” Wonder Woman banged the super-proof door.

 

Nightwing opened the door.

 

"My! What is the problem?" Nightwing asked.

 

"DROP THE ACT! RETURN MY CRYSTAL!!" Supergirl demanded.

 

"Your crystal? Ah! The crystal from Laura For-El! Hang on a second!" Nightwing closed the door. Supergirl and Wonder Woman were in shock. How did Nightwing know about Supergirl's parents?

 

Nightwing opened the door again with a blue crystal.

 

"Here you go! Sorry it took a while!" Nightwing gave the crystal to Supergirl's palm. Now Supergirl was confused.

 

"HEY! WE KNOW THAT CRYSTAL IS FAKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO SUPER-" Wonder Woman was suspicious until.

 

"Wonder Woman wait! It is **_real_**....?" Supergirl realized. This surprised Wonder Woman.

 

"That's impossible!" Wonder Woman was flabbergasted. The crystal lit up and was sparkling like it should be.

 

"It is.... Why are you returning it, Principal Nightwing?"

 

 "Well I find it useless for me. Good Day!" Nightwing closed the office door. Wonder Woman eyed at the door.

 

"He's hiding something. We need to check the crystal...." Wonder Woman said. Blackfire soon flew to them with Raven and Cyborg. But it was too late.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

"Yes. I have a tiny piece of your cousin's crystal Superman....... Yes. Tiny enough. I am sorry for being a little cruel at your cousin..... She will never understand."

Nightwing said to the phone at his desk. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Bumblebee slowly woke up with a groan. However, she finds herself in a cave with many computers. Worse, she was also tied up with chains behind her back, sitting on a metal folded chair. There, the man in black was standing in front of her.

 

"Wh-What are you!? LET ME GO!" Bumblebee screamed. She really feels scared.

 

"Forgive me. But I will not unless you answer me questions." The man said. Bumblebee glared.

 

"Is Waller in jail. A Super Hero High student like you should know."

 

"...Yeah. She is. Because of Nightwing." Bumblebee slowly replied.

 

"I'm proud of him." Batman said to himself.

 

"WHAT!? He enrolled ** _villains_ ** to **OUR SCHOOL OF SUPERHEROES** AFTER WALLER WAS ARRESTED! WORSE, HE MOSTLY BEATS UP SUPERHEROES! **HE MUST BE A SUPER VILLAIN**!!" Bumblebee was shocked at this man.

 

"Well you are complaining about _my eldest son_ you know...." This comeback froze Bumblebee.

 

"Eldest son?...... Are you..... _ **BATMAN**_!?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

"Why would Nightwing return the crystal? Also, I scanned the crystal and it is 100% real." Cyborg was confused.

 

"We need answers." Blackfire said.

 

"And we have to stop Nightwing." Supergirl said.

 

 


	6. Secrets

Nightwing was taking the microscopic kryptonian crystal into his tiny pouch. He just walked out from his office as Beast Boy was standing by.

 

“Where are you going master?” Beast Boy asked.

 

“Ah. I am going outside for a while. Tell my wife to take care of the school!” Nightwing smiled.

 

Beast Boy felt worried.

 

“But master! The school needs you! I need you!” Beast Boy cried.

 

“Don’t worry Beast Boy. My siblings will protect you from the people who are targeting you.”

 

“Master. You must tell the school what Waller was doing….”

 

“I think it will be best if it is the perfect time Beast Boy.”

 

“When will be the perfect time master?”

 

“Time will tell… Beast Boy. I need a favor from you.”

 

“What is it master?”

 

Nightwing put the small pouch on Beast Boy’s hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Starfire was flying around and then saw a stunned Blackfire along with Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Raven, Ivy, and Harley Quinn.

 

“Oh. Hey sister….” Starfire said.

 

“K’nifster…. I know what happened.”

 

“Taking a look at my husband’s dorm room gave you the answers huh? Well that was a dirty  move.” Starfire spat.

 

“Please Starfire… We can help you! Your child would not like what you and Nightwing have become!” Wonder Woman cried.

 

This made Starfire even more angry. 

 

“YOU THINK THIS IS ONLY ABOUT  **_MY_ ** CHILD!? THIS IS ALSO FOR ROBIN TOO!!”

 

This froze the whole group.

 

“..Robin? That kid many months ago? What about him…?” Cyborg recalled.

 

“Didn’t you guys think for  **one second** that it was  _ some _ coincidence that Nightwing suddenly appeared after five months Robin tried to slit his own wrists!?”

 

“....What was Robin to you?” Ivy asked slowly.

 

“What was he!? HE WAS OUR  **SECOND SON** ! WE WERE STARTING TO BE SO HAPPY  **BUT YOU ALL RUINED IT** !!” Starfire screamed with tears.

 

This devastated the whole group.

 

“What!?....Oh GOD….” Ivy felt like throwing up.

 

Wonder Woman felt impacted the most. Wonder Woman felt like she was dead out of guilt.

 

“S-Starfire… Please… We feel so bad for….”

  
“FEEL SO BAD!? BECAUSE OF YOU, ROBIN WAS SUFFERING!” 

 

“We tried to save him!” Ivy cried.

 

“NO!  **_YOU MADE HIM DO IT_ ** !!”

 

“Starfire! Robin had many scars! He didn’t even know how to  _ PLAY _ !!”

 

“HE WAS BORN AS AN ASSASSIN!!! NIGHTWING AND I SAVED HIM!! WE WERE ADOPTING HIM TO MAKE HIM HAVE A HAPPY CHILDHOOD!!”

 

“...What?” Wonder Woman whispered.

 

“Robin tried to do suicide because we lost custody from him!” Starfire cried.

 

“...Wait! I thought  **after** Robin did it, you two lost custody!” Cyborg said.

 

“We LOST custody BEFORE Robin did suicide! He did it because he heard the news!”

 

“....That doesn’t make sense…” Raven said.

 

“Yeah… Because Waller lied to you!” Starfire spat.

 

“Waller would NEVER lie to us!”

 

“If you only knew...” Starfire mumbled. 

 

“Go see Batgirl. She will tell you.” Then, Starfire flew away in a speed of light. The group had a hard time processing. Blackfire was just standing there. Wonder Woman looked at Blackfire.

 

“Blackfire?”

 

“....You didn’t tell me I had a second nephew…. A second chance...”

 

“Blackfire. We didn’t know-”

 

“ **NO! YOU MADE MY SISTER SUFFER EVEN MORE!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!! YOU NEARLY KILLED MY YOUNGER NEPHEW!!** ”

 

“We didn’t know-”

 

“Forget it! I’m done with you!” Blackfire flew away. Wonder Woman and the group helplessly watched.

 

“Now what?” Cyborg asked.

 

“We will need Batgirl for this…”

 

“Batgirl? The traitor!?” Harley Quinn said.

 

“Hey! Batgirl never betrayed us!” Wonder Woman yelled at Harley Quinn.

 

“...If she was never a traitor, how did Nightwing know about this school in the first place?” Ivy talked back.

 

“I still don’t believe Batgirl betrayed us.” Cyborg said.

 

“Come on! We need to find Batgirl…” Wonder Woman sorrowfully said.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I...I don’t believe it….” Bumblebee whispered. 

 

“Well. I am the Batman you are searching for.” Batman said.

 

“Please Batman! You have to stop your children! They are trashing the school!” Bumblebee pleaded.

“What do you mean by trashing?”

 

“They are enrolling villains and heavily punish the heroes! Some heroes felt like quitting the school! Even some parents are doing a petition to fire Nightwing! You have to stop him!!”

 

“I won’t stop him.”

 

“Why!?”

 

“He is doing what I told him to do.”

 

“...What?”

“You heard me.”

 

There was a pregnant pause.

 

“...Wait. You  _ TOLD _ him to enroll villains and heavily be  **STRICT ON HEROES** !?... WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?” Bumblebee was shocked.

 

“For a lesson.”

 

“LESSON? WHAT LESSON!?”

 

“For making the students think the darkest crimes they have ever seen.”

 

“What do you mean!?”

 

“Like that Hawkgirl letting the serial killer go?”

 

“...How did you… Wait… Don’t tell me you LET Nightwing  **remove** Hawkgirl’s WINGS!!”

 

“...Yes.”   
  


“OH GOD!!!!! OH MY GOD!!”

 

“Karen… Is that correct?” Batman said.

 

“How do you know my name!? WHAT ARE YOU!?”

 

“Your older brother died of a  **drug overdose** according to the police files. I was looking up about it.”

 

“ **_WHAT THE HELL DOES MY OLDER BROTHER HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING!? WHY ARE YOU CHANGING THE SUBJECT!?_ ** ”

 

“As I said. I am making the students think of the darkest theories possible. Like me.”

 

“ **THIS IS INSANE!!** ”

 

“Insane? I am  **_ANYTHING_ ** but insane. I am making everyone distrust each other for their own good. ”

 

“YOU ARE  **_PURE EVIL_ ** !!”

 

“Fine. Be that way. But I am warning you that ‘Principal’ Waller is not who you think she is.”

 

Batman tranquilized her again.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Batgirl was trying her best to research the files about Waller’s past. She then jumped as there was a knock on her door.

 

“Who is it?” Batgirl yelled to the door.

 

“It’s Wonder Woman…” 

 

Batgirl opened the door to see Wonder Woman with her friends.

  
  



	7. Crystal

"Wonder Woman?" Batgirl was surprised to see her along with other friends.

 

"I had a feeling you would be here. You snuck out of the hospital." Wonder Woman had a stern look.

 

Batgirl slightly looked away. It was an awkward situation.

 

"Look, Batgirl. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I could not do anything-" Wonder Woman tried to tell her. But Batgirl interrupted.

 

"Nevermind that right now. What are you guys doing here?" Batgirl asked.

 

Cyborg gave Supergirl's dangling crystal to Batgirl.

 

"Red Robin took Supergirl's crystal. Possibly by Nightwing's orders. But when we went after him, Nightwing calmly turned the crystal back. It does not make sense.... Batgirl, carefully check the crystal. Nightwing is hiding something. This is scaring me..." Wonder Woman explained.

 

"Did you check if the crystal was fake?"

 

"That's what we all thought! But... it was real. I'm worried and concerned. Did they take anything from the crystal?" Ivy screamed.

 

"NO! I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT WHAT NIGHTWING IS PLANNING!" Supergirl yelled. The whole group turned to see Supergirl, whose face looked like she seen the most horrifying ghost.

 

"I.... I AM WONDERING IN MY HEAD ABOUT WHY NIGHTWING KNEW MY MOTHER'S NAME....." Supergirl cried.

 

"Come to think of it, how did he know? Is he a kryptonian!?" Wonder Woman questioned out loud.

 

"No. I would know..." Supergirl said.

 

"Nightwing knew your personal kryptonian life? It was not in your school records right?" Batgirl worryingly said.

 

"I did say I was from planet Krypton, but I never said my personal life over there. It does not make sense..." Supergirl said.

 

"We do not have much time! Batgirl! Scan the crystal!" Cyborg said.

 

Batgirl took Supergirl's crystal and did everything in her power to scan it for missing pieces.

 

"There is nothing here... Wait!" Batgirl found a small thing in her computer screen.

 

"What is it!?" Wonder Woman cried.

 

"There is only 0.5% of Supergirl's crystal missing!" Batgirl realized.

 

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Ivy yelled.

 

"We have to learn hat Nightwing is planning with the crystal!" Wonder Woman vowed.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Bumblebee woke up groggily and quickly lifted her head. Only to find herself on a leather seat in a technologic style car. Next to her was Batman, who was just looking at the road. Bumblebee tried to fight him but her arms and legs were bound.

 

"Where am I!?" Bumblebee yelled. Batman did a quick glance at her and looked at the road again.

 

"In the Batmobile" Batman blatantly said.

 

"I know that! Where are you taking me smart ass!?" Bumblebee yelled again.

 

"To Arkham" Batman said.

 

"Why Arkham?"

 

"You will see."

 

Bumblebee was starting to feel scared. The car stopped. Bumblebee looked up to see Arkham for the first time. It was like a castle but more.... Isolated and abandoned.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Beast Boy was in a Metropolis train, sitting on a soft seat. He was looking at the small pouch Nightwing gave him (From Chapter 6).

 

He looked out the window to see a hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is inside the small pouch Beast Boy is holding?
> 
> What is inside Arkham?
> 
> What is Nightwing planning with Supergirl's crystal shard?


	8. Chapter 8: Waller. What have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: FINALLY! Former Principal Waller's confession revealed!!

Bumblebee was scared who she will talk to in Arkham. She does know that Clayface and his wife are in there.She looked to her left to see an emotionless Batman just going through the security. The security guards apparently looked like they really look up to him and they always smile. It was a realistic smile, not a fearful smile. They were kindly asking Batman who he is going to talk to. Bumblebee couldn't hear the name since Batman was writing something in the security check board. The guards nodded and were leading Batman and Bumblebee down the hallways, filled with cells of dangerous criminals. 

Bumblebee was terrified at the sight. She, indeed, saw Clayface and Mrs. Clayface together but they were glaring at Bumblebee. She also recognized some of the criminals she caught as well. However, Batman still kept walking and Bumblebee slowly followed.

 

Finally, they reached to a metal door at the end of the hallway. It was in very tight security. Bumblebee was scared and curious at the same time. The security guards were opening the door. There, there was a bulletproof glass wall inside the room, but in the glass wall, there was Amanda Waller.

 

"Principal Waller!!" Bumblebee smiled. Waller looked up to see her valedictorian student along with Batman next to her.

"Bumblebee!? What are you doing next to him!?" Waller yelled.

"I-I don't know myself honestly. He forced me to be in here." Bumblebee confessed.

"Enough for the reunion," Batman said, "do you know why you are here, Amanda Waller?"

Waller looked down for a while.

"Batman! Waller has done nothing wrong! She is the best principal in Super Hero High School!-"

"Super High School." Batman corrected.

"No! Nightwing changed that name! He beat up Principal Waller for no reason! As I said Batman, you need to stop your son! You may have ordered him, but he is taking your orders too far!" Bumblebee tried to convince the apathetic Batman.

Batman shook his head. "You really don't know everything do you?"

"Know what!?" Bumblebee said.

Batman glared at Waller. She still looked down in shame. Bumblebee remembered the files of Batman Waller was hiding (AN: From Part 1 in the series).

"Tell her Waller." Batman ordered.

Waller silently opened her mouth.

________________________________________________________________________________

**_ THIRTY YEARS AGO.... _ **

Super Hero High School was never a High School in the beginning. In fact, it was a military headquarters. All the young boys were captured or kidnapped to be useful weapons . What all the boys shared in common was that they won a math decathlon or invented something very useful.

Waller was in charge of those experiments. She was enjoying her job. However, there was one boy that always took her interest: a boy with black hair and green eyes.

It was so easy tricking his guardians (he lost his parents at a young age) saying that this place was a boarding school.

She always witnessed the mysterious boy in his cell, training himself to be a strong independent teenager. The age was like... thirteen. 

Waller decided to make the boy an ultimate weapon. Her military army agreed as well.

Waller taught the new teenager everything she knew about combat. Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, everything. She made the boy hack into confidential files that was never meant to open.

Waller enjoyed breaking the poor boy's spirit of living or his emotions.

 

Many years passed. Waller assigned the boy to hack a file. Hours later, he was suddenly gone.

All there was, a on screen computer, a couple of beaten up guards, and an open window.

 

Waller ordered the other kidnapped, tortured boys to be killed to hide evidence.

Waller was questioned but she got away with it.

During the years, she was always wondering when the boy will be back for revenge.

 

The military was rebuilt into a new school for super heroes. 

Waller aged a lot, but she still feels like the upcoming revenge of the boy.

 

However, she heard rumors in Gotham that an "emotionless man in a bat costume" is putting fear within the criminals.

Waller knew it must be the boy.

 

When Robin was captured and was sent to a victim therapy, Waller knew the police will question her about Batman. So she was looking into the records of Robin and tricked Batgirl to burn the files.

 

Whoever thought that will cause havoc?

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Bumblebee looked at Waller in pure shock and horror. Then, she looked at Batman.

 

Batman looked down at Bumblebee.

 

"The computer assignment she made me do before I escaped, I managed to hack into it and whenever a new student enrolls into Waller's class, I would get new information." Batman confessed.

"THAT'S WHY YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR WEAKNESSES AND STRENGTHS..." Bumblebee whispered out loud.

 

Waller sobbed.

 

"Why are you crying? You made my eldest son and daughter-in-law suffer so much. You knew Lady Shiva killing a little boy by a hit-and-run." Batman said.

"What!? Lady Shiva KILLED A CHILD!?" Bumblebee was shocked.

"And that child was my grandson." Batman said. Bumblebee screamed in horror and devastation.

 

Waller looked at Bruce in pure horror. She did not know about that.

 

"Everything is coming back to bite you Waller. Now, Bumblebee will tell everything. Oh. I almost forgot. Bumblebee." Batman called out to a devastated Bumblebee.

 

"Your older brother, never died of a drug overdose. The older brother, in fact, never had any drugs in his system. I was investigating the crime and I figured out your parents were the drug addicts. They killed your brother by smothering him with a pillow to keep him quiet about their' secret'. Then they inject the drugs in him." Batman flatly stated.

"No... No you're lying. Mom and dad will never...." Bumblebee whimpered. 

"Face it Karen. I am doing my best to help you back into reality."

Bumblebee collapsed in shock and horror.


	9. Rebel Plan

Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Ivy, and Harley Quinn were running to the Principal's office, where Nightwing is in. Nightwing was sitting on the office chair with Starfire standing next to him.

Nightwing always knew the rebellious heroes will try to take him down. He can already sense that Wonder Woman was going to his office.

 

Nightwing used a burner cell phone and dialed Orphan's and Red Hood's cell phone.

"Hey! It's me!" Nightwing called in a cheery voice.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Wonder Woman and the team were near the door. However, they saw Red Hood and Orphan in front of the office entrance.

"Where do you think you are going?" Red Hood mocked the group.

 

"Crap..." Raven realized.

Orphan charged towards Ivy and Harley Quinn. She immediately took them down, knowing the weak points of the human body. 

Batgirl sort of faced this kind of being before (Cheshire) so she tried to distract Orphan while Cyborg, Raven, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl try to take down Red Hood.

 

Who ever thought that that was a big mistake?

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Katana was looking at a small flashcard that was on the school bulletin board. 

**WE ARE PLANNING TO REBEL AGAINST NIGHTWING. WE HOPE YOU SEE THIS MESSAGE. ROOM B-2 AT 9:00 PM, PAST CURFEW.**

Katana never felt this much hope before. She memorized the location and time, put the flashcard into its hiding place. She went into her room, where Star Sapphire and Jessica Cruz was.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" Katana smiled. The two looked at Katana with curiosity.

"We all hate Nightwing don't we? There is a group calling for members." Katana told them.

"Oh Yeah. I REALLY HATE HIM... He ruined my beauty and confiscated my make up!" Star Sapphire looked at Katana with hope.

"Where is the rebel group?" Asked Jessica.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Bumblebee woke up in the car of Batman again. She then remembered why she fainted and breathed so quickly like a panic attack.

"You woke up. Good." Batman said next to her. He was still focusing on the road. Bumblebee still stared at Batman with an angry glare.

"....Waller may have done terrible things to you.... But my parents WILL NEVER KILL MY BROTHER." Bumblebee tried to fight Batman, only to find out her hands were tied up.

"Are you still that naive Bumblebee? Not every civilian you meet is always innocent." Batman looked at the road still.

"MY PARENTS ARE NOT JUST CIVILIANS!!!" Bumblebee yelled.

Batman was quiet and still drove.

" **WHAT THE HELL** is  WRONG with you!?" Bumblebee said.

Batman still drove with emotionless eyes. Bumblebee slightly calmed down.

"Alright... I will tell you this. I will prove my parents are innocent. I will prove to you that many civilians are innocent!" Bumblebee boldly stated.

"...You are talking like this will be a deal. I do not do deals. What were you going to say in exchange?" Batman said.

"....You will convince your sons, especially Nightwing, to stop putting cruelty into Super Hero High." Bumblebee calmly said.

 

"Your deal is pointless since the start Karen." Batman said.

Bumblebee looked outside from the car window to see familiar houses and trees. She then saw her neighbor's mailbox.

 

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Bumblebee realized.

"To your house Karen." Batman said.

"How long was I out?" 

"For a long while."

"Why are we going to my house?"

"Unexpected surprises." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee said.

"I might not be sure 100%, but I bet they will not expect us." Batman said. The car stopped in front of Bumblebee's house. Batman helped Bumblebee get out of the car. There, Bumblebee smelled a foul smell coming from her house, along with loud music. Batman stared at her house.

"Let me show you the reality of being a hero." Batman said. Bumblebee felt scared now. She does not want to accept this truth anymore. 

"M-Maybe there is a fire in my house!" Bumblebee said. Batman slowly shook his head.

"Karen. Lets go." Batman dragged her. They went to the front door. Hell, the front door was not even locked.

 

There, Bumblebee's heart felt like it stopped. There were her parents, jumped to see Karen and a man in a bat costume. The parents' arms looked like there were a couple of needles stabbed into. Bumblebee saw burnt cigarettes, syringes, pills, and alcohol bottles. 

 

"K-KAREN!? WHY ARE YOU NOT IN SCHOOL!?" Her mother cried.

Bumblebee looked at her parents with wide eyes and a frown.

"She is excused to leave early." Batman said.

"K-KAREN! H-HONEY! I-I-ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The father begged. Bumblebee's jaw dropped.

"....Mom...Dad...Did you do something to my brother?" Bumblebee begged that what she saw is not true.

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Bumblebee's mom shuddered.

"Yes you did. Stop acting." Batman emotionlessly said.

"No... It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Face the reality Karen." Batman said.

"Who are you!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!?" Bumblebee's father yelled.

"I always knew. I have been investigating since your son's death." Batman said.

Bumblebee felt stunned. She felt dead on the inside. All hope was lost. 

Batman gave Bumblebee a burner cellphone.

"Do the right thing Karen."

______________________________________________________________________________

Wonder Woman woke up to see herself in bandages and the nurse's office. She looked around to see her friends battered up in the nurse's beds as well.

 

"....We lost.... again..." Wonder Woman said to herself. 

 

Batgirl was the next to wake up soon. She realized the situation as well.

 

"Batgirl." Wonder Woman called in despair.

"I know...." Batgirl gripped the bed sheets hard.

 

However, someone went into the Nurse's room. It was Katana.

 

"Oh! You guys!" Katana smiled.

"Katana? Why are you here?" Batgirl asked.

"I heard about you guys easily got defeated by the Red Hood and Orphan. It was all over. Every Hero Student was worried."

"News spread quick huh..." Wonder Woman was amused.

 

"Oh. I am here because there is a rebellion group. There is hope!" Katana smiled.

 

Batgirl and Wonder Woman sat up straight with curiosity in their eyes.


	10. Rebel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Last Chapter!!
> 
> Part 3 will be coming soon. Part 3 is POSSIBLY the last part of the Nightwing Case.

Room B-2 at 9:00 PM. 

Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Ivy, Jessica Cruz, Star Sapphire, Katana, and Harley Quinn snuck up to the room. It may be past curfew, but it may be a sign of hope.

 

Katana did a rhythmic knock on the door. The door opened. 

 

There was Catwoman. She was shocked to see the heroes, but in a happy manner. However, an exception was Batgirl.

 

"What is SHE doing here?"

 

"Look. I hated her too. But she helped us the entire time. We all think Nightwing is planning something. He stole a part of Supergirl's crystal." Ivy said.

 

Catwoman was amused at the news. 

 

"Supergirl's crystal? Come on in." Catwoman was gesturing.

 

The group went inside. It was dimly lighted. There were a couple of heroes they recognized. Killer Frost, Miss Martian, Flash, Big Barda, Mera, Thunder and Lightning.

What was sort of new to them was a man who had long red hair. He was also wearing a red cap and had a green dragon tattoo on his left bare arm. His skill looks like he is an archer since the group could obviously see the bows and arrows on his back.

The red head was putting up the pictures of Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin. Also, he was putting up theories of how to defeat the three brothers. 

 

However, Wonder Woman discovered a picture of Orphan on the board as well.

 

_That's right... Orphan was their sister as well...._

 

"The meeting starts now!" The redhead archer announced. The rebelling students sat down.

 

"As you can see, we already know some certain attacks from Red Hood and, possibly, Red Robin."

"Red Robin?" Wonder Woman and Supergirl asked.

"Yeah. Red Robin's speciality is to hack computers. Hell, his hacking skills sometimes exceed through mine!" Batgirl supported the archer.

"Hell... I bet that Red Robin dude was the **one who created the signal disruptor and gave it to Red Hood so he can shut me off**! LITERALLY!" Cyborg said.

The archer nodded his head.

 

"The problem is.... We do not know about Nightwing's speciality. All I know from these group mates is that he has spies that can give him information or that he already knows our weaknesses before he even WENT to this school." The Archer said.

"He's like the eye in the sky!" Harley said. No one laughed but felt scared at her words.

 

"....You may be right. We do not know if Nightwing knows about this meeting..."  Batgirl shuddered.

 

"No. I made sure the recruiting card was securely hidden and it is still in my pocket." The archer showed the card to the group.

 

"Then we have to know your plan um...." Wonder Woman did not know the archer's name.

 

"Ah. Call me **ARSENAL**."

 

"Okay Arsenal. Can-" 

 

However, a door opened unexpectedly. The group jumped and thought it was Nightwing, but instead, it was Blackfire, her face looking down on the floor.

 

"Blackfire!?" Wonder Woman outburst.

 

"....I... I want to help." Blackfire said.

Arsenal stared and nodded his head.

 

"Alright then. Everyone. I need a group of three. Possibly four. One for Red Robin. One for Red Hood. One for Nightwing. One for Orphan." Arsenal said.

 

The group members stared at each other.

 

"Although there is a possibility of losing to the siblings, it is enough time to face Nightwing for one certain group." Arsenal said.

 

Miss Martian raised her hand.

 

"Um... I might have something." Miss Martian said. The group looked at her.

 

"Nightwing..... He was distracted a lot when I was disguising myself as Robin. He even went down to his knees. But I did not know Nightwing's true name... That's how he figured out about my attempt to calm him down...." Miss Martian said.

 

"Come to think of it, Robin was Nightwing and Sarfire's second child!" Cyborg realized.

 

"And we unintentionally made him attempt suicide..." Wonder Woman looked down with shame.

 

The group looked down as well.

 

"This may be our last hope. We need to know Nightwing's true name." Batgirl smiled.

 

"Then it's decided. We will decide who will face who and learn Nightwing's true name by tomorrow at Midnight." Arsenal said. The group nodded and they left.

 

Batgirl felt to use all her energy to find out who Nightwing's true identity is.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The group was gone. Arsenal was left behind in the dark room.

 

He reached into his utility belt pocket and held out a metal/silver pendant.

 

He opened the pendant to reveal Nightwing, Arsenal, and another red head in yellow spandex with a lightning symbol on him. They were teenagers at the photo.

 

"You did well with the acting! **That recruiting card _I MADE_ was convincing.**" A cheerful voice came from behind. Arsenal turned to see a smiling Nightwing and Starfire, who were at the porch of an open window to the room.

 

Arsenal looked at Nightwing with no emotion.

 

"Look, **_Richard_**.... I know you want revenge, but you won't do anything too far with them right?" Arsenal asked.

Nightwing jumped down in front of Arsenal and put a hand on Arsenal's shoulder.

 

"No... Not at all! Arsenal... **We have been sworn brothers for _Fourteen Years_. Wally is too!** "

 

"Wally will be seeing us soon?"

 

"Yeah.... **When he finds Robin....** " Nightwing smiles. Nightwing had a phone call. It was Beast Boy.

 

"Hey Beast Boy! How did it go-"

 

"OH MASTER! **IT'S TERRIBLE!!** " Beast Boy's terror blared throughout the phone.

 

"BB? What is wrong?"

 

"OH MASTER! **I PUT SUPERGIRL'S CRYSTAL SHARD TO HEAL YOUR SON, ROBIN, FROM HIS INJURIES JUST LIKE YOU SAID**!! WHEN I DID, HE **SUDDENLY HAD SUPERGIRL'S POWERS** AND RAN AWAY!!!" Beat Boy cried.

 

This shocked Nightwing. He honestly did not expect that.

 

"Robin has Kryptonian powers?" Nightwing asked.

 

"Yeah! When I told him what happened, he panicked and started to fly and **CRASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW, UNSCATHED**!!!" Beast Boy cried.

 

"Uh oh...." Roy panicked slightly. Starfire was worried with Nightwing as well.

 

"Then I will give you contact information about **KID FLASH.** " Nightwing said, hung up, and sent Beast Boy the contact information.

 

"Robin's running away from you? Wait... You knew Robin will run away. Is that why you sent Wally? How did you know?" Arsenal asked.

Nightwing and Starfire held hands with forlorn and worried looks on their faces.

 

"We may not know about Robin's developed powers.... But as his parents.... We know how he thinks... He's scared that we will be angry at him for trying to kill himself...." Nightwing said.

 

"Oh Richard. Love... We are not angry at him.... It's not his fault..." Starfire cried.

 

"Yeah... I can't wait to see him again...." Nightwing cried as well. He really cried.

 

Arsenal felt like comforting his sworn Brother. But he realized.

 

The couple are not really evil.... They just want to see their second chance again. They want to see their son to be healthy and happy.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Batgirl was at her Batcave when she was trying to find possible records of Nightwing. She did her best to find anything from Gotham city. There was nothing.

 

"Damn." Batgirl muttered. Suddenly, Batgirl's phone rang. The caller ID was Bumblebee. Batgirl smiled and picked up the phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Is this Barbara?" A male voice said. Batgirl froze.

 

"Who is this!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIEND!?" Batgirl screamed.

 

"I thought you sent her to receive information about **ME**." The man said.

 

Batgirl stopped. She realized.

 

"Is this.... Batman?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Where's Bumblebee? I want to talk to her." Batgirl ordered.

 

There was a pause.

 

"WELL!?" Batgirl yelled.

 

"....I do not know why myself..." Batman said.

 

"What?... What **happened**?"

 

"..................Karen Duncan committed suicide."

 

"What?.....WHAT??..... You're lying...." Batgirl chocked.

 

"She called the police so they can arrest her parents for drug possession, scamming, child neglect, and the murder of her brother with pure evidence. However, Karen grabbed a gun from a policewoman and shot herself in the head. I do not know why." Batman emotionlessly said.

 

Batgirl hang up and screamed in sorrow... 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Finally! The second part! What do you think?


End file.
